


Marked

by misbegotten



Category: Doctor Who, Doctor Who (1963)
Genre: Drabble, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 00:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8123641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/misbegotten/pseuds/misbegotten
Summary: It's a reminder.





	

Tegan's tattoo circles her forearm like the too tight embrace of a lover's hand. The snake's eyes warn her when she is feeling too sentimental, and she looks away guiltily, busying herself with making some small task a big one, until she forgets.

She couldn't find him again anyway, if she wanted to. She's not his anchor; he won't come back to her. Will he?

The snake smiles smugly in the negative. That was why she chose it, after all. To remind her of the reasons she could never go back. Should never want to go back.

But she does.


End file.
